The reluctant Immortal: A guide
by goodcookie14
Summary: In 1804, after discovering her families ancient secret, the only family Brigette had was murdered. Now, over 200 years later, she is still running from the people who want to eliminate her family. However, after a robbery she commits is foiled by the Teen Titans, she may have a hope of recovering her humanity. FIRST FIC. ADDED AUTHORS NOTE


**Okay, so this is my first fic. I didn't really have any ideas so I decided to write a story about an OC I have. I realize this has been really overused, I did it seeing as it seemed like a good idea for a first fic. I also relize that the history may seem a little skewed (ancient Egypt mixed with voodoo magic stuff). This will be explained in later chapters (if I make them). So bear with me and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (would I really be writing fanfiction if I did?!)**

**1789, Georgia**

It was the year 1789 and something very special was about to happen. Although, it was little more than ordinary at the time, people in years to come would agree that some extraordinary force had been at work that day.

The child had been born on a sweltering day, when the summer sun had beat down on the fields like the devils breath. Esther had been pulled from the kitchens as an impromptu midwife. Mrs. Davis had gone into labor and couldn't wait for the local doctor (who lived in the next town over, which was still very far away). _Please come soon, _thought Esther hopefully, _The other slaves have been gettin' reckless the past couple days. This would be the worst time for a rebellion._

Gazing around the room, Esther noticed the all the dolls that that had been passed down through the Davis family for generations, some of them had even been made by Mrs. Davis herself. Wondering why the family had so many dolls, she continued to catch glimpses of them as she helped the woman deliver the baby, The blank, placid eyes gazed back at her and seemed to say, "_Wouldn't you like to know_."

Finally, After a long and strenuous labor, the final push came and the baby was born. Mrs. Davis cried out in relief and joy. Her husband just looked at the child and walked away, muttering something about trouble in the fields.

" Esther, thank you." Esther raised her head in surprise. Mrs. Davis was usually kind, but wouldn't generally call the slaves by their first names. Maybe this was just a side effect of the birth and her head hadn't fully cleared. If Esther could remember correctly, the same thing had happened to her when her son was born. The thought of Jim still brought tears to her eyes. She could still remember that day when the cattle from the farm down the road had decided to stampede. She had lost both her son and her husband that day. She looked down at the child in her hands who had started to cry. She smiled. Just like Jim when he was born.

"Hush, hush, child" Crooned Esther. "What is it?" asked Mrs. Davis in a groggy voice. "A girl or a boy?"

"A girl. A baby girl." was all Esther could say.

She then carefully handed the child over to it's mother, who stroked it's head and sang a beautiful french lullaby, singing in the family's native language her tongue fluidly formed the words:

_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_  
_Ding, daing, dong. Ding, daing, dong._

Esther, not able to resist, joined in with the version of the song her mother sung to her when she was younger:

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping,_

_Brother John? Brother John?  
Morning bells are ringing! Morning bells are ringing!  
Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong_.

She suddenly realized her mistake, and hastily apologized,

"Oh miss, oh miss, I am so sorry I didn't mean t-"

"It's alright Esther, besides, I think she likes it. She's stopped crying!" Replied Mrs. Davis

Just then, an angry yell pierced the tranquil quiet, followed by the crack of a whip. More angry shouts and whip cracks followed. The sound of wood splintering. Mrs. Davis, who had been peacefully been holding her newborn child, screamed even though Esther tried to hush her. "Whats's happening?" She frantically asked.

"I think the field workers are rebelling! I don't think they would hurt an innocent child and her mother, though." Esther replied in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. She wasn't sure though. Her people had been oppressed for quite some time. Generations had been born and died, leaving people to wallow in the festering anger of their forefathers.

The shout of "Burn the devils wife!" knocked her out of her momentary stupor. She looked over at the horrified Mrs. Davis who screamed:

"They _would_ hurt an innocent child and her mother. Take the baby, and run because, quit frankly, I'm not strong enough to! Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"But, but, but, Mrs. Davis I can't do that. I won-" The smell of smoke filled her nostrils and the sound of breaking glass could be heard over the din outside.

"You, me and my child will burn if you don't run! This is my final order to you! Do it now...for her. " She ended quietly.

Normally, Esther wasn't exactly the type of person who, in the midst of a revolution that might earn her freedom, to go around doing favors for people she had hated for most of her life. But, looking down to the sleeping bundle in her hands she realized she couldn't let an innocent child die. Taking a deep breath Esther drew the baby closer to her and attempted to run out the door, only to be blocked by a wall of flames, turning around she looked out the window, took a deep breath and prepared to jump. But before she did she heard a faint voice call out:

"Her name is Brigette"

**14 Years later, London (1804)**

Brigette flicked her brush over the dolls eye, adding the finishing touch to her masterpiece. Sighing, she gazed out the window at the smog filled skies of London.

"Brigette?" she heard Esther yell, "The store's opening in a couple hours and we're counting on your act to bring in the customers!"

"I'll be there soon" Brigette called back, hastily grabbing a doll. This was the first time she had used her powers in public. Although the people would only see a doll moving on it's own and not her, it made her nervous. Running down the hall she spotted Esther who embraced her in a hug. Not for the first time did Brigette see the strands of gray hair and the wrinkles on her face. Esther managed a smile. The she looked at Brigette with sadness in her eyes and said :

"Happy Birthday".

"Thank you," replied Brigette wondering why she looked so saddened by the fact of her birthday. Esther then clasped her hand and led her to the one table in the thing they called a "house".

"There...theres s-something I need to give you." she stuttered over her words, holding back the tears "You already know about your...abilities and the way your family died, but there, there, is something else you need to know. Something I didn't show you."

"Here" She said, handing Brigette a letter. "It's from your mother, she tucked it into the cloth you were swaddled in just before I left the burning house with you. I haven't read it yet."

With shaking hands, Brigette took the letter from Esther and opened it.

_My dearest Brigette,_

_If you are reading this, it means I am dead. Our family has a tendency to die. If you have survived for long enough to read this letter, congratulations! I am going to be very blunt about this as I cannot find a way to say it. As you have probably noticed, our family has special...abilities. It is both a curse and a blessing (but mostly a curse). This goes back all the way to our ancient family roots in Egypt. Our family specialized in heka, which most (uncivilized in my opinion) people called voodoo. Which simplified, means we have great power, but at a terrible price . Our ancestors practiced the ancient art of heka, a form of Egyptian magic. They became obsessed with their power and sought to make themselves immortal. But the power became to much and what was left were no longer people, but horrible husks, dolls you could say. These powers changed over the ages and morphed into the modern ones we know today. The power you will probably first realize you have is the ability to place your soul into the body of a doll._

"Thanks for telling me this now." Brigette muttered

_You may or may not of heard of Voodoo dolls, handmade egiffys capable of inflicting pain on their human counterparts. So called "bokors" claim to make these, but you actually can. You can also control dolls and see through their eyes. There may be many more powers I do not know of as our family tree stretches out in all directions . We do have one final power that I know of, one that was given to us by our greedy ancestors. If we choose to, our souls can live on forever in the bodies of the dolls we make. But be warned, if you try this awful things may happen. If you try to go back into your body, it will age to the amount of time you spent outside of it. The other terrifying thing that will happen, is that the second you activate your powers, they will come after you. The empty husks of creatures no longer man or beast. The thing who gave us our powers, our ancestors. So be warned, my child good may come out of this and you may live a full and rich life, or you can become immortal, like our ancestors, forever hounding the world in search of knowledge. It is your choice my dear. But, no matter what you choose, the things will come after you eventually, starting on your 14th birthday. They can incite mobs to anger and rebellion. They were the reason many in our family do not live long. Please take care. I will love you even if I never saw you grow up._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Hands still shaking, she handed the paper over to Esther who read it with the same awe she had.

"I'm beginning to think that showing your talent today might not be such a great idea" They said unanimously. Suddenly, a rock flew through the window, a note attached to it read: _The witch will burn _and _you cannot hide from us_. Peering out the window, Brigette saw an incensed crowd, with glazed over eyes like they didn't really know what they were doing. In the middle of the crowd was a strange scarecrow like thing with blank eyes, a crudely stitched smile on its and, long branch like arms.

"the thing your mother warned you about" whispered Esther. Coming to her senses Esther relized there was no way they ere both was going to get out of this, turned to Brigette and said:

"Take your doll and go out the back way. If what was said in your mothers letter was true, you are to valuable to lose."

"No." was the stern reply. "I am not leaving you here to die. I lost one mother to an enraged mob and I'm not losing a second one."

"If thats the case, I want you to know I love you." With a blow of Esthers hand Brigette went sprawling backwards unconscious.

After making sure that Brigette (with all the things she would need to start a new life) were tucked away in a steamer trunk in the back of an alley way, Esther walked back into the house to the smell of burning wood. As she closed her eyes, she whispered: "Good luck, little one".

"Where am I?" Croaked out Brigette. Confused, she opened her eyes to see the alleyway that was at the back of the apothecary they ran. Then, the memories came.

"_The witch will burn"_

_"Our family has power"_

_"You cannot hide"_

_"Take care "_

_"I love you"_

"I love you too,"murmured Brigette, touching her fresh black eye. Looking to her left, Brigette spotted an old steamer trunk which Esther had brought with them when they traveled from Gotham City to London when Brigette was five. Upon opening it, she saw it included her mothers letter, a sewing kit, their life savings and her partially finished doll. Picking up the trunk she stumbled out of the alley and glanced around. A newspaper lay on the ground, the date stating it was July 10.

_I've been in that alley for an entire two days._

She suddenly realized what that meant. Esther hadn't made it out. She had given up her life for her, her, and she had only been a burden since the day she was born. She sat down on the curb and wept. She was just a little girl. What could she do?

She heard a strange voice say: "It's the witch child" and "Get her!" Turning her head she saw a small group of teenage boys with glassy eyes running at her with sticks.

_Well, I can start by running._

**Roughly 200 years later, Jump City**

Brigette Sinclair Davis had done a lot of crazy (and borderline stupid) things in her very long life. But none of the things she had done were as crazy,or stupid as this. She was going to break into a mueseum. To get an amulet that supposedly gave the wearer eternal youth. You had to be desperate to steal that. she was.

Ever since the incident that occured around the year 1806, while she had been in Berlin . Since then, she had forever been stuck in this 14 year old doll body. She had made the big mistake of being seperated from her body and had had to inhabit one of her dolls. After a long search she had bee reunited with her body ten years later, but wasn't keen on inhabiting the body to find she was now 30 years old. After that, she had become obbsessed with finding the key to eternal youth. Because, after all, she had all the time in the world. At least, until the Sebekkha-Karei found was why she needed to get back in her human body so they wouldn't be able to sense her. Being a doll wasn't so bad. She could easily get free meals and car rides out of guys.

Sighing at the desperation of the act she was about to do she breifly thought about the group teen heroes who patrolled the city.

_At least this isn't Gotham. _She thought with a smirk on her face, _or Metropolis. Just a bunch of stupid teenage heroes. Even if they do show up, I can take them._

She had however, been nervous enough to take the liberty to make voodoo dolls of the entire team. Just in case.

Brigette pryed open the skylight and dropped into the museum. Her Egyptian Ankh clucked heavily on her black shirt. Her jeans had clumsily sewn Egyptian protection symbols on the hem, in ase she was ever cornered by a Sebekkha-Karei and needed every last ounce of strength.

Her legs buckled as they hit the floor, she silently cursed herself for choosing a doll that was at least four inches taller than she was used to.

Quietly navigating the mueseum, Brigette found the display case she was looking for, took a glass cutter from her shoulder bag which housed her staff, medical Heka knife, voodoo dolls, and sewing supplies. Brushing the synthetic hair that no matter what color she changed it to, would become tinged red as a sign of her great Heka power. Stumbling over her own feet, which she still wasn't used to, her arm hit a painting on the wall which caused some blaring alarms to go off.

"To heck with it!" she cried and smashed the glass, grabbing the amulet .

**Titans Tower**

The sound of the Titans alarm screeching throughout the tower brought all of the Titans and the Titans East who had been visiting Jump City. Kid Flash and Jinx had offered to watch their tower while they were gone.

"Whats up?" asked Cyborg

"Theres been a break in at the mueseum" Replied Robin "The alarm was triggered near an artifact that is fabeled to restore the wearer to youth. It's most likely the the thing they're after."

"Who would be crazy to go after something as stupid as that?" questioned Speedy "It's just a myth."

Raven Responded from the corner, "Some people will believe anything you tell them"

"Whomever it is we have to stop them" declared Robin "Titans Go"

**Mueseum**

Clutching the Amulet in her hand. Brigette remembered why exactly she had thouht this was a bad idea. _The Teen Titans should be here soon, but their nothing I can't handle._ The sound of breaking glass and the shout of "Freeze" caused her to suddenly turn around.

Standing there was not only the Teen Titans of Jump City, but the ones from Steel as well. _Titans east or something, I can still take 'em._

"I said freeze" Shouted the persistant boy again.

"Look," she heard a monotone voice say, "whatever you think, that amulet won't make you young ag-" she stopped when she saw that the theif was, in fact, a teenager.

"Who are you?" asked the brightly colored boy, Robin, if she could remeber correctly. _Who am I? If I've really turned to a life of crime I need a name..."_

_"_My name is Hek and your about to go down" _Hek?! What kind of name is that? And whats with the cliche phrase?_

"Dude, if I had a penny for every time a bad guy said that to us, I would be rich now." Taunted the green one.

As she turned to leave she heard two different voices call out "Fine have it your way." and "Titans, Go!" was when she relized that she had made a mistake. Calculating her odds, she wondered how hard it would be to jump back through the roof. Taking her chances, she jumped and felt kick to her side. She relized that Robin had knocked her out of her jump. She had heard Robin was a great acrobat, and even if she had trained for over 100 years, he was good. Crashing to the ground, she spun around to see Raven stabding over her, hands glowing with a dark energy.

"Well, Hek, it looks like your about to go down."

"Not quite", she responded with a smirk. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the first voodoo doll she could find, which happened to be of the strong, orange girl with green eyes and glowing fists.

"See this guys? Know what this is?" as she said that she clutched it tighter and the girl cried out in pain, falling from where she had been floating. _Sorry _she mentally said _I really didn't want to do that, but you don't know how much I need this amulet._

"Starfire!" called out Robin angrily glaring at her with a look that said that the battle had just gotten personal.

_"_Is that what I think it is...?" Said the now visually stunned Raven.

Forcing herself to keep up the smug act she replied: "If you said a voodoo doll then, you're correct!"

Pleased with herself, she thought, _I'm pretty good at being bad, maybe I should try this more often, all I have to do is think op stupid one liners. And get a better name than Hek._

_"_Anywho, I'm sorry to bother you, so I'll just be going now."

"The only place you'll be going is jail!" Replied Robin

"Have it your way then." with a flick of her hand she brought the veritable army of voodoo dolls in her bag to life, silently ordering to attack and come back when called.

"Toodles"

**Outside mueseum**

"Yeah!" yelled Brigette pumping her hand in the air, "I just kind of took down the Teen Titans!" Holding the amulet out in front of her, she inspected it, marveling in it's beauty. _Even if this doesn't help me, I'll still of scored and awesome new necklace._

But, as most good things that had happened in Brigettes life, it was about to go downhill.

A low, long hiss broke through Brigettes triumphant celebration, fearing the worst, she turned around hoping what she saw wasn't real. It unfortunately was. The Sebekkha-Karei's long bony fingers stretched at her, the menacing fake smile seeming all the more sinister in the moonlight. She had though she had ditched them back in Paris two years ago.

"_Why Miss. Brigette, such a nice time for a family reunion, Isnt it?"_ the thing hissed. Brigette froze. Sweat started coming of her skin and she found her eyes watering, on the brink of crying. Why now? She had managed to avoid them for long enough, why did they have to show up now? She stumbled backwards as the Sebekkha-Karei shambled towards her. Holding her Ankh necalace out in hope she would get some protection as she called the voodoo dolls, it was suddenly knocked off balance by a bird-a-rang.

Brigette had never been happier to see the person trying to arrest her.

An onslaught of the tiny Voodoo dolls came out of Hek's bag, charging at the Teen Titans.

"Toodles" she waved and walked out the door with a smile. _The nerve of some people!_ was the thought going through most of their heads.

"You guys keep the dolls busy, I'm going after Hek!" ordered Robin brushing the dolls off his clothes.

"Whatever you say, hot shot." replied Bumblebee

Sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, Robin quickly caught sight of Hek in a nearby alley, standing perfectly still. _Does she think she can hide from me by doing that? Fat chance. _Thats when Robin noticed something amiss. Hek had started to stumble backwards and was holding her necklace out in front her her. Shifting his gaze to in front of her, he saw a cloaked figure with long disfigured arms shambling towards her. Swatting his arms at her. Robin threw a Bird-a-rang at it, knocking it over.

This seemed to knock Hek out of her momentary stupor and instead of running away like he expected, she joined the fight.

"Careful," she yelled "the Sebekkha-Karei put a deadly poison under their finger nails. Don't get scratched!"

The Teen Titans showed up soon with their Voodoo dolls clutched in their respective counterparts hands.

"Look out!" Yelled Hek and she slammed herself into the dark figure approaching Raven.

"Make up your mind!" Yelled Beast Boy morphing from a hawk to his human form. "Do you want to help us or kill us?!"

"A little of both at the moment, considering that you both saved my life and damned me at the same time." replied Hek, dodging several swipes of the Sebekkha-Karei's arms. Then, it spoke.

"_Well, Brigette, it seems you may have some friends.I was honestly waiting for a time when we could have a family reunion...alone"_

"Like thats gonna' happen!" shrieked Brigette, obvious fury on her face

"_But we haven't seen each other in so long. I have only sent minions since our last...encounter. Refresh my memory. When was that?"_

Without missing a beat, Brigette replied, "15 of April 1912, middle of the Atlantic ocean aboard the HMS Titanic." _Crap. _Thought Brigette immediately. _At first I could of passed as a normal teenager, But now? Forget it."_

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Beast Boy "Your like, 14. How could yo-"

"Look out!" interjected Brigette, but it was to late he had already been scratched on the nails of the Sebekkha-Karei. He barely had time to whimper "ow" before passing out.

Satisfied with its work, the Sebekkha-Karei slunk into the shadows, leaving behind only the whisper of:

"Until next time, Brigette, until next time."

Rushing over to Beast Boys side, she yelled: "He needs medical attention and fast! I've seen those scratches kill a man in under two hours!"

"Mas, Menos," instructed Robin "get Beast Boy to the tower."

"Si Robin, Mas y Menos si podemos!" they said, before taking Beast Boy away.

"Robin, what just happened?" inquired Speedy sarcastically.

"I...don't know." was his only slightly shocked answer. "Why don't you ask her?" he said pointing in the general direction of Brigette.

"Well, umm, thats a long and complicated story that I _really _don't feel like going into right now so, lets just all forget this ever happened" She started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Do not go. Our friend may be hurt by something you can cure." Said Starfire in a stern voice. Shifting her weight from one foot to another, Brigette finally replied:

"Fine." She quickly added "But not because I like you."

**Titans Tower**

Seeing that Beast Boy was now fine, Robin turned to the girl who called herself Hek and asked her the question that had been on everyone's mind: "Who exactly are you?"

"Like I said," She replied with a calm face, "It's a long story, but", she gazed around the room at all the assembled titans, "It doesn't look like I'm going anywhere."

**Thanks to the people who actually read down to here because I know my editing was probably terrible. Like I said, most things that don't make sense are going to be told in the following chapters. I will be telling Brigette's story of what happened to her in a series of flashbacks. Thanks!**

**Goodcookie14**

**PS If you want to point out something I really messed up, it's okay. I accept criticism.**


End file.
